Red Sniper's Last Assignment
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: He couldn't let this lie, not now. This was his chance to pay back the one person who truly changed his life. Red Mann didn't give him this assignment, Red Sniper made this one himself. The others will not help him on this, the skilled assassin decided this was a job he can only do himself. No other shall get involved, her life was his to save... No one else's.


_**Here's a little something I cooked up while watching a few vids that interested me… Heh… Think of it as a sorrow filled gift from me, to you all. R &R!**_

 _ **Red Sniper's Last Assignment**_

Red Sniper felt so weak, he's lost a lot of blood and his vision was starting to blur. But he had to push on, he couldn't fail this assignment. Not this one.

Though, why the Blue Mercenaries were working with this contractor, Red Sniper will never know. He killed quite a few on his way to this spot, the wankers thinking they could stop him… Thinking they could stop him from saving _her_ from such a Monster. She's done so much for him, and never asked for anything in return. She pulled him from a rather dark place, pretty much saved his bloody life…

This was only a _minor_ way of paying her back for everything.

Red Sniper found the perfect Sniper's Nest, just in time too, his body couldn't take another step forward. He unslinged his rifle, placing it on to a sturdy log for extra support. Red Sniper removed his hat, placing the blood machete over the brim. This was so it couldn't blow away, he knew she would want that worn out thing, she loved it for some bloody reason.

Red Sniper removed his trademark sunglasses, the blood loss was making it hard to see out of them. For this, Sniper needed to see the best he could, for the right moment. Clicking the scope's cover off, he was soon calculating for windage, drop, distance; everything a good sniper needs for a clean kill. But, thinking of calculating, Red Sniper couldn't help but remember the times he's spent with her. All the few things they had done; he remembers them like they were yesterday… A touching story, really.

It was just another day at 2Fort, and Red Sniper was racking up the headshots. Though, he wasn't at his best. His mind, and heart, just wasn't in it. Their battle was like any other one. One side steals the intelligence, the other gets it back. Eventually one side makes it all the way back, and wins.

Red Sniper had enough of it all, but he had nowhere else to go. There weren't any jobs out there for his skill set. So, he didn't have much choice _but_ to keep fighting for Red Mann. Granted, he had a time or two when he contemplated turning that rifle on himself, a couple of times… And right then, that barrel was looking mighty friendly.

Just as he was about to pull away from the scope, she suddenly appeared in a flash of light. Red Sniper was surprised to see her, and couldn't really believe it either. When he saw the Blu Spy about to back stab her, Sniper pulled the trigger and nailed the snake right in the forehead. Afterwards, he started to cover her, while she ran towards Red Fort.

That was the start of their worth wild friendship. All the adventures they had, the places they saw, the things they taught one another; it was a blood good time. Though, when her friends came to take her home, after nearly a year together… He had to say his goodbyes. Possibly never to see her ever again.

After two months of assignments, nonstop, one would have believed he would have forgotten her. But he didn't, and he could never forget such a loving heart in all his years, even if he tried. Though, during a raid on one of the Blu Bases, Sniper discovered plans to help someone infiltrate her home, and assassinate the one he cared for. Red Sniper was not having any of it.

They _tried_ to stop him, but Red Sniper used every weapon he had. His SMG was out of ammo, lost, his machete was drenched in blood, and his sniper rifle was down to only one round, and hat one was reserved.

He snapped out of his memories, the moment two figures walked out on to the balcony. One was her, and it made him smile to see her so happy… While the other was an imposter, the sole reason as to why he is even here right now.

Red Sniper aligned his sights, _exactly_ where they'll be, the moment they strike. He could feel his life slowly fade away, struggling to keep the butt stock tight on his shoulder. Sniping was a game of time, and he was quickly running out.

There! As he was about to fade, they dropped their disguise. "Go to hell, ya blood wanker." He growled, pulling the trigger. When he saw the blood splatter on the wall, Red Sniper slowly smiled. "God.. Save… The Princess."

His eyes slowly closed, frozen in the prone shooting position.

 **-Moments before, Canterlot Castle-**

"It is great to see you again, Cadence! It's been forever." Twilight said, as she leads the Princess of Love t the castle balcony.

Cadence smiled at her sister-in-law. "I know! We have to get together more often." She agreed, as the two stopped.

"So, what did you want to talk about, in private, Cadence?" Twilight asked, looking at the city, enjoying the view.

"Oh, not much, your love life, friends, how things are going and…" Cadence paused, for some reason, confusing the younger princess. "Your death."

"What?" Twilight turned around, just as Chyrsalis dropped her disguise. "C-Chrysalis!?" She screamed.

"Die, Twilight Sparkle!" Chrysalis lounged at Twilight, the young princess terrified. But a sharp whistling sound whisked by, Chrysalis' eyes going wide, as her blood covered the nearby wall… A giant hole on the right side of her head.

When Twilight heard the **BANG** off to her right, she looked off to the distance, jaw slack. "S-Sniper?" She muttered.

Twilight knew where he would be, he taught her all about the sniping job. Plus, it was quite easy for her to calculate the round's trajectory. Her horn began to glow, and she teleported to his position. Sniper had saved her life, again, and he's actually in Equestria! The things she could show him.

The moment she arrived, Twilight couldn't hold in her excitement. "Sniper, I-?" Her eyes were wide, dead bodies of Blus and Changelings everywhere. What was worse, she saw Red Sniper still in his prone position, not moving. "Sniper, are you ok?" She suddenly gasped.

Despite all his injuries, blood covering his clothes, the Sniper had a smile on his face… Eyes closed. Twilight saw both his hat and sunglasses off to the side, but no shell casing. Using her magic, she pulled the bolt back and the casing flew out. The Princess caught a glimpse of the writing on it, and caught the flying piece of brass. What she saw, made her eyes tear up.

Edged into the casing's side, in big bold letters, was " _Twilight's Guardian Angel_ ".

To prevent anyone from seeing her cry, Twilight used her magic to place Sniper's hat on her head, covering both eyes. Despite her sniffling, she suddenly heard his voice. "There ya, go!" Twilight turned to see a faded version of him, waving and with rifle in hand. "No worries!"

Twilight smiled, tears still in her eyes, and waved her hoof back at him. "Y-Yeah! No worries!" She just watched, as he slowly faded away… Joining those of his comrades that had gone ahead of him. But Twilight couldn't stop crying, falling over and digging her face into the mercenary's clothes.

From then on, Twilight kept Red Sniper's rifle in her personal room, a reminder of the friend who went so far to protect her. She even wore his hat, like a crown, where ever she went. For some reason, it made her feel like the Sniper was nearby, making some comment and cause her to laugh. His sunglasses always pressed on her face, whenever the sun was too bright… There was no way in Equestria will she ever forget the man that taught her proper patience and a sniper's job.


End file.
